


My Sunflower

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Blanket Permission, Breakfast, Community: femslashficlets, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ivy likes to watch Harley when she's like this. Her good mood is catching.





	My Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19) sunflower 
> 
> -Seeking out positivity and strength, as the bloom turns to face the sun  
> -Nourishing yourself and others, since the sunflower produces an abundance of edible seeds  
> -Brightening your mood, through the vibrancy of the yellow or orange petals

Harley swayed and moved as she swept through the kitchen, humming bits and pieces of the song she was listening to as she flipped yet another pancake on to the large plate she'd started.

It was absolutely ridiculous. She'd seen this before. The stack would end up a foot high and piled with syrup and sprinkles and disgusting globs of whipped cream that would slide down the mountain of pancakes to leave a smudged mess onto the counter.  
  
_Ridiculous_.  
  
And yet, Ivy couldn't help but smile. Harley never could be kept down for long, and her sunny mood was catching.


End file.
